coreofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Yin
Jacob Yin is a nurse aboard the Core of War. I heard he is twelve stories high and made of radiation. Appearance Jacob Yin is a small man of nineteen years old. He has dark brown hair, pale skin, and prosthetic eyes with black sclera, blue irises and white pupils. He wears a black helmet with white stripes that filters the air for him at all times, because otherwise he'd die of some horrifying lung infection. Replacing all but one of his legs are black and white robotic limbs. In reality, his face is actually a holographic projection of a simulation that responds to his nerve impulses just like a regular face would. Underneath it is a bunch of white plating grafted to his skull because that's what happens in futuremedicine when your skin gets burned off I guess. He usually wears a black and white ensemble that matches/came with his helmet and limbs, but sometimes wears the standard minty-green scrubs while in the Infirmary, which honestly looks a bit ridiculous but he doesn't seem to realize that. Personality Jacob is a generally cheerful individual with a genuine desire to help people. However, he has a tendency to react to stressful events with fretting, confusion, terror, and sobbing depending on how bad things are. For reference, being yelled at by his giant pug boss-commander on the first day of his first medical job ever was grounds for terrified sobbing, while aiding in an operation on a dying man was grounds for fretting and confusion. He may or may not be actually be repressing all the emotional scars resulting from the accident. Who knows, it's entirely possible that he just straight up forgets that he should be sad about things. He can be a bit of a ditz that way sometimes. He does tend to get very shouty and agitated on the rare occasions that he does get worked up. Background At age fifteen, Jacob Yin was the victim of a violent engine malfunction aboard the spacecraft Santa Maria, an exploratory vessel crewed by a diverse staff of men, women and non-applicables from across the galaxy, on a five year mission to map out the stars. It was more boring than it sounded, most of what they found were rocks and exciting new forms of radiation. His parents were aboard on the ship's medical staff and chose to take their son along rather than leave him with relatives for a significant portion of his childhood. It was the fifth year of the Santa Maria's voyage and they were on the return trip when one of the warp cores kind of exploded a little, killing 56 crew members and injuring 72 more (please note that the crew of the Santa Maria numbered in the high thousands). Jacob was among the injured, losing both arms and a leg and suffering severe burns to the face and neck. Luckily the rest of the ship remained undamaged and was able to send out a distress call. A medical ship arrived shortly and patched up the survivors as best they could (they don't have the technology to clone limbs). Jacob is currently studying to be a doctor, haven taken some sort of field experience thing aboard the Core of War in order to follow in his parents' footsteps (they aren't dead, by the way). He is a fairly skilled nurse when he's not flipping the fuck out. Skills After having his replacement limbs and helmet for around four years, Jacob's gotten pretty good at repairing them when they malfunction or get things jammed in the joints. He is fairly good at repairing machines that follow similar layouts, which made him very useful in the Lunar cities back home, but the Core, being eclectic as it is, tends to draw some very different strains of mechanical design. Defenses/Weaknesses In addition to being a filter, Jacob's helmet is heavily reinforced, and will only crack under extreme pressure, like a gunshot or a precise hammer blow to a seam, or extreme heat, like a laser. The filter and other vital systems are stored towards the inside layers of the helmet in order to protect them from damage, so the most likely system to be broken is the hologram projection. Then everyone gets to deal with his freaky robot face. Jacob's robotic limbs are made out of metal, so they are heavier than regular limbs and strong enough to compensate for it and will stand up well to blunt or puncturing force. However, they're also skinnier and denser than regular limbs, so swimming would be difficult and sort of lopsided ordeal for him. Luckily his helmet does have an emergency fifteen minute air supply for just such an occasion as he gets stuck underwater. Fighting Style Provoking Jacob into a fight is actually a pretty tall order, as he seems to be some sort of tiny prey animal at heart, and an omega at that. The option to fight will pretty much never occur to him unless you literally put a weapon in his hands and order him to use it, and even then he'll likely only use it defensively and prioritize confused apologies and running away. He's a fairly fast runner. Theoretically, he could tweak the settings of his robotic limbs in order to put more force behind their blows. However, as the rest of his frame isn't reinforced to deal with any sort of increased strength, he'd be as liable to injure himself by tearing out something important or breaking his own bones as to hurt his opponent. Trivia *Jacob's voice is actually synthesized due to massive damage to his throat and lack of a mouth, though most people wouldn't be able to tell unless they were specifically listening for it. It has a slightly muffled sound to it like it's being heard over a speaker, which is easily dismissed since he's wearing a helmet, and has sometimes overly clear enunciation, which is also easily dismissed as Jacob being a bit weird. *Had a near-crippling stutter before the accident aboard the Santa Maria damaged his vocal cords beyond use. He speaks a bit more easily with the voice synthesizer, but occasionally lapses back into severe stuttering or incoherent mumbling when upset or confused. *Sounds like a lower-pitch Hal Emmerich, from the Metal Gear Solid series. *Appears as a grayscale and anorexic version of himself wearing a colorful mask in Dweller's symbolic visions. *Harbors a confused unrequited spacegay crush on Levi 5679. How awkward. Category:Infirmary Category:Contenders